Refer to FIG. 1, in the conditional inkjet coating device, the spray nozzle 200 is straight-shaped which are correspondingly toward to the coating interval belt 300 on the glass-plate. The ink is spraying from the spray nozzle to the coating interval belt correspondingly. Because there is gap between the adjoined spray nozzles, the ink is usually remained in the gap on the spraying process. The ink is usually adhered on the spray nozzles to block up it, so that the spray nozzle is not spraying smoothly. The spray nozzle is necessary to be usually cleaned. At the same time, the ink is also often dropping around the coating interval belt and spreading on the adjoined coating interval belt, so as to form an uneven diffusion and different thickness coating interval belt. That is to say, the thickness of the coating interval belt is not easy to be controlled or adjusted.